Calypso Eternal
Calypso Eternal is a tribute made by WitchAndWizard. Please don't use without my permission. CalypsoEternal.png|Calypso Reaping Stats Age: 17 District: 9 Gender: Female Weapons: Knife, Teeth, Chains Strengths: Insanely strong, does not get thirsty or hungry easily Weaknesses: Doesn't have any alliances Token: The chains she had when imprisoned. Fears: Calypso doesn't have any trace of humanity in her, so I can't really find a fear for her. Allies: No one. Personality Before, Calypso was sweet and nice. But now, torn apart by her past, Calypso is now violent, sullen, and prone to violent breakouts. Backstory Whispers from her district go around every day. They can't stop talking about it. The girl, who most viewed as an angel, replaced by a demon. How she was taken, and returned with blood on her hands and a mind so broken you couldn't possible find all the pieces. It was Calypso. She was the angel of the district, always nice, always helping. She was beautiful as well. Some said she could charm a bear into doing what she wanted. She was perfect. But perhaps too ''perfect. There was a Head Peacekeeper, his name people are afraid to whisper, fearing what ''she ''would do if she heard it. He had a reputation of taking young women. And he wanted Calypso. Being the righteous girl she was, she refused. And so, the Head Peacekeeper took matters into his own hands. In the dead of night, he took her family and threatened to kill them if she didn't comply. And because Calypso was so close to her family, and with them at the mercy of this peacekeeper, this time she didn't refuse. Day after day, night after night, it was hell. Hell for Calypso. And the Peacekeeper kept her family on a leash, to remind Calypso what would happen if she refused. She was placed in a cell, an abandoned one where people couldn't hear her screams. Her screams of agony, pain. Torture. The screams of a girl who was in a living hell. One day, the Head Peacekeeper came home, drunk and mad. He went to Calypso, and she was frightened. Frightened that he would kill her because he did not have his temper under control, that he was not sober. She refused, a mistake she would so dearly pay for. The Peacekeeper beat her, beat her for being an insolent brat. But that wasn't the worse. Because apparently bruises and screams wasn't enough for the peacekeeper. So to make her pay the ultimate price, he murdured her parents. Not her sister, for instead of killing her, he raped the sister. Right in front of Calypso. Her mind couldn't take it. All the pain, all the suffering. Parents dead, and she had to listen to the angushed cries of her sister and watch. And she couldn't do anything. Her mind, overwhelmed by the sheer suffering, broke. It broke into a million pieces, and all that was left was the sense of darkness, vengance. Hatred. And the hatred boiled inside of her, until there were flames hot enough to melt metal. She let out an insane laugh. A cackle of a madman. She threw herself on the bars of the cell, not caring for bruises and cuts. It doesn't matter anymore. She rattled the bars, cackling and yelling that she'll kill them all. That she would make sure they'll go through hell. She promised. When the Head Peacekeeper stuck his hands through the bars to give her a slap, Calypso, fueled by hatred grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards her. He slammed into the cell bars, breaking his nose. Calypso grinned, showing her teeth, and sank them into his neck. Ripping it out, she wiped the blood, and smiled again. Gone was the girl who cared about everyone. Gone was the angel. In its place was a demon. She took the keys and unlocked the cell. She went and killed every single person in the building, the exact same way. And she liked it. Coated in blood, eyes crazed, she approached her sister. Her sister screamed, backed away, because she no longer saw her sister. She saw a murdurer, someone with blood on their hands. Raising the chains, Calypso killed her sister. She didn't care anymore. Nothing matters. Nothing. A few weeks later, the people of the district haven't seen the Head Peaceeeper for a while now. Some went to search the entire district. When they got to the abandoned cell, they saw a horrifying sight. Bodies everywhere, dark pools of blood, pieces of flesh strewn around. It stank of death and blood. When they found the cell that Calypso was in, they found this message on the wall: ''I'll make sure you'll live through hell. Training Calypso doesn't care about the training. She doesn't care what they think about her. She just doesn't give a damn. Interview Angle Calypso will be herself. So that means she'll be gruesome, violent and harsh. She doesn't care if she offends anyone. Nor does she care if she doesn't get any sponsors. Games Strategy Calypso will run away from the bloodbath, not bothering for supplies. She'll kill anyone who tries to approach her, since she doesn't want any allies. When she kills someone, she'll loot from their items, and leave. When it comes to the Feast, she'll ignore it entirely, prefering to ambush anyone who has a bag and take it instead. Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 9 Category:WitchAndWizard's Tributes Category:WitchAndWizard Category:Tributes Category:Characters